Kanto High School
by Roxen Red Giha
Summary: A high school? Pokemon characters? Two Reds? A terrible summary? What could this mean...? Pairings: SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, etc. surprise Character Currently on hiatus, don't worry, it'll continue I promise
1. Chapter 1: First day

**Red (GV) P.O.V**

"Honey! It's time for school!" I shifted in my sleep and slowly opened my eyes. That's right, today was my first day of high school at Kanto High. Although it was a high school it shares a campus with Kanto Middle School. First I yawned then stretched and got out of bed. I put on a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, socks and sneakers, my red/white jacket, and lastly my red/white hat that had a badge on it. For most of my younger years I was home schooled. By the age of 11 I got my first pokemon, a Pikachu. And as if on cue Pikachu woke up and hopped onto my shoulder. I walked downstairs. The moment I reached the bottom my mom held my backpack out to me. "I've packed everything you need, clean clothes, a comb, shampoo, bodywash, Deodorant, your gamyboy, and your pokemon." I smiled, something I rarely did but my mom was an exception. "Thanks. . . ." I said to her.

I spent the past three years on Mt. Silver so my expressions and tones lack emotion. All I had up there were my pokemon, no one visited me so I got used to not speaking. My mom understands me though. She knows my exact emotions without me having to express them. My thoughts were interrupted. "You'd better get going or you'll be late!" I blinked. ". . .Right" I took my bag, walked out the door, waving goodbye to my mom. Within half an hour I reached the school. Not much of a walk i've had much longer ones. First thing I did was enter the office where the principal Professor Oak gave me my schedule. I still made it a bit early. There was ten more minutes before I had to get to class. After I received my locker number and combination I headed for my locker.

As I was turning a corner I heard a female voice. "Who do you think you are bumping into Green-san like that?" "I-I didn't mean to!" I heard another girl stutter. "I'm r-really sorry.." The girl who spoke first spoke again and her voice was raising. "Sorry doesn't cut it! I'll make you pay!" I looked and saw a couple of girls with a guy in the center of them with spiky brown hair and a smirk on his face. Then I noticed a short girl with blonde hair. She was trembling...

One of the other girls raised her hand and was about to smack the blonde girl. The blond closed her eyes preparing to be smacked. Pikachu frowned and let out a ligh "chuu~" I nodded and walked towards the group. Just as the small blonde girl was about to get smacked I stood in front of her and caught the other girls hand. Obviously angry that she had been stopped she scowled at me. "And who do you think you are?" She growled out. I didn't answer, instead a tipped my hat up giving her and the rest of the group a cold glare. The girls backed up and left the scene instantly due to being intimidated.

I was face to face with the smirking brunette. He spoke. "You've got guts! sticking up to me! Do ya know who I am?" I didn't answer. "Heh, i'm the grandson of Professor Oak! The names Green Oak!" My lips parted. Yeah I was about to speak. ". . .oh sorry, I didn't realize you were a rich brat. ." Green was about to retaliate but instead clenched his teeth, muttered something, and walked away. I turned to face the blonde girl. "Hey. . .are you okay?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "H-huh? Oh um...yes t-thank you!" She smiled kindly. I slightly returned the smile. The bell then rang. The girl jumped up alarmed. "I g-gotta go..bye!" She quickly headed for her class. I did the same.

My first class was History. I arrived in the classroom and the teacher Ms. Cynthia looked up from her desk. "Class! This is out new student! He happens to have the same first name as someone else in this class." Someone with the same first name as me? That's interesting. "Please introduce yourself!" She said. I nodded in response and faced the class. ". . .Red. . .that's my name" The second I finished my sentence a boy with jet black hair and red eyes shot up from his seat. "My names Red too!" He exclaimed. The other Red then pointed to the seat nect to his with a grin. "You can sit here if you want!" With a small wave as a greeting, I nodded and sat down. I happened to notice that I was sitting behind none other than Green Oak. "Oh wonderful.." I thought to myself.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Questions about Red

**Green's POV**

I grimaced. "Great, now I have two Red's to deal with..." I muttered to myself as the new Red took his seat behind me. But so far this new guy was the only person who had the guts to silently stare me down on what felt like equal terms. Don't get me wrong the Red I know stands up to me but I still feel superior. It was different. Commonly I was referred to as 'King of the School' or 'the hottest guy around.' I loved the attention but hated it at the same time. I couldn't help but notice that most of the girls who usually stare at me all class were gawking over this new guy. Who does he think he is? Just showing up and changing things. Thing is...I keep a lot to myself. I didn't really enjoy bullying that girl, I resented it. I'm just afraid to show my real emotions. But i'll never openly admit that to anyone.

**Yellow's POV**

I was walking to my dorm room and I happened to bump into Blue. She's my roommate. "Sorry Yellow, are you alright?" I smiled. "Yeah..don't worry about it!" Blue was also my best friend. Even if she was a bit devious. Blue frowned. "I heard you were being bullies this morning." I blinked and let out a quiet sigh. "Yeah...it was Green and the girls who are always with him." See, Blue may be cunning and devious but she didn't like it when people messed with her friends. "Did they do anything to you?" Blue asked. I shook my head with a light smile. "No...a-actually y-you see.." I started to tell her about how one of the girls was going to smack me but then a boy stopped her and got them to go away. "Ooh~ Perhaps he's a secret admirer?" Blue said with a devious smile. Taking a couple seconds to thinks it over I shook my head.

"No, I've never seen him around before." I paused. "I think he's a new student." Blue's smile grew wider. "Was he cute?" She asked, clearly interested. I blushed at the question that I should have seen coming. "W-well uh..I don't know...I mean I..didn't get a great look at him..." Blue blinked, her sky blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Well do you at least know what he kinda looked like?" I thought for a moment. "Well he had raven colored hair.." Blue interrupted me immediately. "Was it Red?" I shook my head. "N-no!" I blushed at the thought of Red. "His hair was straight, he had black eyes, and he wore a hat." Blue seemed to be picturing what he may look like. "Anything else?" More thinking. "Well...he had a stoic expression..." Blue then smiled and nodded to herself. "Alright! If you see him at lunch tell him to sit with us! He sounds like a total cutie~!" She winked and walked away. I could only laugh. Blue was such a flirt.

**Red (MV) POV**

"Wow! Another person named Red! This is cool!" I said out loud while walking down the hall. Curiosity filled me. I wondered what the other Red was like. He seemed emotionless but I could feel a sense of kindness from him. Perhaps he's just shy or hides his feelings. Whatever it is i'm going to try and befriend him. And then I spoke out loud again by accident. Nobody seemed to be paying attention. "I know! I'll invite him to sit with me at lunch! Then I can introduce him to Yellow, Gold, Blue, and Silver!" It sounded perfect to me. I grinned to myself. Hopefully he would be friends with me. It's not everyday that you meet someone who shares the same first name with you. Besides, I enjoy making new friends.

_End of Chapter 2_

I promise that Chapter 3 will be longer. And so will the chapters after that.


End file.
